Christmas morning
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Un pequeño drabble sobre la primera navidad de James & Lily. Para el reto navideño del foro 'The Ruins'.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling, pero la historia es producto de mi distorsionada y cansada mente.

_I know, this is a shit, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer sintiéndome como me siento, porque si pipol, un idiota me acaba de romper el corazón, de nuevo._

_Asi que espero que quienes lean puedan encontrar un poquito del espíritu navideño que yo (no) poseo :)_

_Este es un drabble para el __**reto navideño**__ del foro __**The Ruins**__ y mi palabra es __**trineo.**_

_Gracias por leer, comentar y votar. ¡Felices fiestas!_

**.**

**Christmas morning**

**.**

Era su último año en Hogwarts, y en lo que iba del año, había sido mágico.

Esta era la mañana de navidad, y decir que estaba emocionada era poco. Había acordado con James que no quería un regalo, no sentía que le faltara nada, así que este decidió darle un romántico desayuno de navidad. Pero no sabía porque tenían que dejar la torre, cuando afuera del castillo todo estaba a menos diez grados.

Así que abrochándose su abrigo, salió por las enormes puertas del castillo. Y ahí estaba James, montado en un _trineo_ de lo más raro, color rojo, y esperándola con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Automáticamente ella sonrió. Sí, eso solía pasar cada vez que veía a James sonreír. No podía evitarlo.

Se acercó a él, y le dio un abrazo. Merlín, como le gustaba abrazarlo y enterrar su rostro contra su pecho, inhalando el delicioso aroma de este.

Él simplemente le dio un beso en la cabeza, y le susurró

—Feliz navidad, mi Lily.

—Feliz navidad, James— contestó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él la ayudo a subir al _trineo,_e irónicamente, como por arte de magia, el trineo comenzó a avanzar sin que nada lo jalara.

Ella desvió su vista hacia James, pero el solo le sonrió pícaramente y siguieron su camino, el que sea que fuera su camino, de todas formas.

Cuando Lily pensó que iba a morir de hipertermia, a pesar de los dos suéteres que traía puestos, el abrigo, la camisa y esa horrible bufanda que Petunia le había regalado esa misma mañana, el _trineo_ comenzó a aminorar la marcha, entrando en un pequeño camino que había cerca del lago.

Cuando este se detuvo, Lily soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción.

—Es hermoso— dijo la pelirroja.

Y es que lo era, con el lago de fondo semi -ongelado, los pinos con algunas agujas de hielo colgando, reflejando los rayos de sol que llegaban a filtrarse entre los árboles, y todo el suelo cubierto de nieve. Merlín, cuanto le gustaba la nieve.

—No tanto como tú, pelirroja.

Lily sintió como se ruborizaba ante ese cumplido. Y es que era imposible no hacerlo, cuando _James Potter_ te miraba de esa manera, con sus hermosos ojos color avellana brillando como dos estrellas.

El chico soltó una risita cuando la vio sonrojarse, y solo pudo hacer un mueco de dolor cuando Lily le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Él la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un pequeño, pero firme beso en los labios.

Mientras la soltaba, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba más que ese brillante par de ojos esmeralda, mirándolo para poder vivir feliz.

Mientras le decía que esperara ahí, corrió hacia el trineo en donde tenía una manta con una pequeña cesta. Haciendo un hechizo a la manta, para que no se mojara con la nieve, la coloco en el suelo, y a continuación ayudo a su pelirroja a sentarse. Después de hacer lo mismo, comenzó a sacar todas las delicias que los pequeños elfos de las cocinas, muy amablemente le prepararon.

Lily miraba maravillada a ese hombre que tanto había cambiado, y que se daba cuanta, cada día amaba más. Ella simplemente se acercó a él y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo por la cintura y escuchando el latido de su corazón. Esto era perfecto, la mejor navidad que jamás había tenido. Sentada en medio de un bosque encantado, abrazada al amor de su vida, y con un delicioso chocolate caliente enfrente. Si esto era navidad. Esta era _su_ navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**C**arolina

30 de diciembre de 2011


End file.
